Duha
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Duha, část 1) KidLock, TeenLock - Dětství a dospívání Sherlocka Holmese a Johna Watsona doprovází spousta barev...
1. červená -12 let

Sherlock pevněji sevře rty a zády se přitiskne k cihlové zdi. Už to udělal zas. Už zase dedukoval a rozčílil tím ostatní. Už zase nedokázal držet jazyk za zuby a teď za to zaplatí. Davidsonova banda ho zahnala za přístřešek na kola, kam už učitelé nevidí a teď mu dají nakládačku. Za skoro dva roky, co nastoupil na tuhle školu, se mu to stává tak třikrát do týdne, ale stejně si nedá pokoj. Stejně jim znovu řekne, co vypozoroval. Stejně je znovu provokuje.

„Koledoval sis o to, Holmesi. Dostaneš výprask." zamračí se Davidson vztekle a napřáhne pravačku.

První rána pěstí míří na břicho a donutí Sherlocka se s bolestivým vyjeknutím předklonit. Druhá zasáhne tvář a čelist a hodí se Sherlockem proti zdi, takže schytá další úder o cihly. Napůl omráčený se sesune k zemi, ale to Davidsona nezastaví. Tentokrát to Sherlock přehnal, když před všemi prohlásil, že je Davidson zamilovaný do jejich tělocvikáře. A proto bude platit.

Davidsonova bota ho zasáhne do stehna. Sherlock se instinktivně schoulí do klubíčka a pažemi si chrání hlavu před dalšími kopanci. Přijdou celkem čtyři, než se kolem nich strhne povyk a útoky ustanou. Sherlock předpokládá, že se objevil některý z učitelů, ale to pro něj není důvod, aby se hýbal. Na to ho všechno příliš bolí.

„Hej, seš v pořádku?" ozve se nad ním ustaraný a naprosto neznámý hlas.

Sherlock otevře oči a překvapeně se podívá před sebe.

Dřepí nad ním nějaký blonďatý kluk v jeho věku, oblečený do ošoupaných riflí a červeného svetru. Kdyby byl od nich ze školy, nosil by jejich uniformu – tmavě zelený oblek a rudou kravatou. Kdyby z jejich školy nebyl, nedostal by se na pozemky. Takže nováček a bezdůvodně brání ostatní.

Sherlock se opatrně zvedne a chce se postavit, ale zarazí se, když ho kluk chytne za paži.

„Nechceš raději sedět? Můžeš mít otřes mozku nebo tak něco." řekne kluk ustaraně.

Sherlock nic neřekne, ale sedne si a opře se zády o stěnu za sebou.

Kluk se postaví a začne se prohrabávat svými kapsami, dokud nenajde poloprázdný balíček papírových kapesníků. Zase si dřepne a podá jeden kapesník Sherlockovi.

Holmes se jen nechápavě zamračí.

„Teče ti krev." ukáže mu kluk na pusu.

Sherlock se zamračí o trochu víc a přejede si hřbetem ruky po dolním rtu. Na ruce mu zůstane jasně rudá šmouha; praskl mu ret. To bude doma těžko vysvětlovat.

Kluk mu znova podá kapesník a tentokrát si ho Sherlock vezme.

„Mám zavolat nějakého učitele?" zeptá se kluk.

Sherlock se na něj znovu podívá. Dává mu na výběr, jestli to chce hlásit. Že by ho taky šikanovali?

„Ne." zavrtí Sherlock odmítavě hlavou.

„Takže umíš mluvit." pousměje se kluk a sedne si před Sherlockem do tureckého sedu. „Já jsem John Watson."

Konečně si Sherlock vzpomene. Nový student v jeho třídě, celá rodina se přistěhovala kvůli práci.

„Sherlock Holmes." představí se Sherlock.

I naprostému nováčkovi, jako je John Watson, je jeho jméno povědomé. Očividně ho už varovali, ať se k němu moc nepřibližuje.

„Co ti o mně řekli?" zeptá se Sherlock. Přeloží zakrvácený kapesník a znovu si otře ret.

„Že jsi podivín a samotář." pokrčí John rameny.

Sherlock mu věnuje tak upřený pohled, že John zrudne a uhne pohledem. Pravda je, že o Sherlocku Holmesovi mluvili jako o psychopatovi a pošukovi, ale Johnovi přijde úplně normální. A navíc už se dávno naučil, že to, co tvrdí školní šeptanda, je většinou neuvěřitelně zveličené.

„Tebe nešikanovali, tak koho?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Sestru. Ale jak to víš?" zvedne John udiveně hlavu.

„Nevím to. Pozoruju." ohradí se Sherlock.

„Říkali, že to umíš. Že se na člověka jenom koukneš a víš o něm všechno." řekne John trochu zvědavě. „Teda odpozoruješ všechno." opraví se hned.

„Chceš, abych ti to předvedl, co?" zamračí se Sherlock. Smuchlá zrudlý kapesník v dlani a hodí ho stranou.

„J-já- no." zakoktá se John a celý zrudne. „Nechci tě- totiž- já- nejsi cvičená opice." mumle John nejistě.

„V pořádku." zarazí ho Sherlock. Zdedukuje Johna Watsona, naštve ho tím a zbaví se ho dřív, než začne být otravný.

„Ptal ses mě, jestli to chci hlásit, takže ses už se šikanou setkal, ale bránil jsi mě, takže jsi nebyl obět, ale ani útočník. Museli šikanovat někoho, koho znáš. Sám jsi řekl, že ten někdo je tvoje sestra. Možná ji i mlátili, když víš o otřesu mozku, ale to nebývá běžné, když je oběť holka. Nabízí se možnost, že někdo z rodiny dělá ve zdravotnictví, nejspíš v nemocnici. Moc peněz nemáte. Prý jste se stěhovali kvůli práci, ale muselo to být z nutnosti práce, ne jen z důvodu lepší pozice. Ty boty už nosil někdo před tebou, svetr je domácí práce a rifle toho mají dost za sebou. A navíc nemáš uniformu, což je na škole podmínka, pokud nejsi ze sociálně slabší rodiny." Sherlock zmlkne a znovu si rukou přejede po bradě; během řeči se mu opět rozkrvácel poraněný ret.

John na Sherlocka hledí s pusou i očima dokořán, ve tváři šokovaný výraz.

„Páni, to bylo dost- ohromující." řekne John nakonec a zavře pusu.

„To myslíš vážně?" zamračí se Sherlock. Ten kluk mu nenadává a dívá se na něj skoro- obdivně.

„Jo. Bylo to úžasný." rozzáří se John. „U nás na škole byl jeden kuk, jmenoval se Richie, ten tohle taky uměl, ale ty seš mnohem, mnohem lepší."

Tentokrát je to Sherlock, kdo zrudne a uhne pohledem.

„Takže jsem měl pravdu?" zeptá se Sherlock, ale spíš proto, aby něco řekl a nebylo ticho.

„Jo." přikývne John. „Ségru šikanovali, protože je lesbička, ale nemlátili ji. Tenisky mám po ní. Máma je zdravotní sestra a udělala mi tenhle svetr. Dala mi ho k Vánocům." zatahá John za červenou vlněnou látku.

Od školy k nim dolehne zvonění. Oba chlapci se překvapeně ohlédnou; během řeči málem zapomněli, že jsou ve škole.

„Chceš na ošetřovnu?" zeptá se John, když se oba postaví a podá Sherlockovi balíček s kapesníky.

„Koupelna bude stačit." řekne Sherlock klidně a trochu se pousměje.

John mu úsměv vrátí a po Sherlockově boku vyrazí do školy.


	2. oranžová - 13 let

John sedí na gauči, po krk zabalený do tlusté hnědooranžové deky a kouká na televizi. Správně by měl ležet v posteli, protože marodí, ale vzhledem k tomu, že je doma úplně sám, rozhodl se využít situace a zhlédnout tolik DVD s Doktorem Who, kolik se dá stihnout. Zrovna začíná další díl s 11. doktorem, když se bytem rozlehne hlasité zařinčení zvonku.

John zaváhá jen na okamžik, než stopne přehrávač, lépe se zamotá do deky a vyrazí ke dveřím. Kdyby tu nebyla malá šance, že je to Sherlock, nehnul by se od televize na krok. Jeho tušení se vyplnilo, protože za dveřmi stojí bledý kluk s tmavými kudrnatými vlasy.

„Ahoj!" rozzáří se John, když Sherlocka uvidí a hned ho zatáhne dovnitř. „Jdeš akorát včas, začíná díl s Van Goghem."

„Víš, že tvoje záliba v Doktorovi hraničí s posedlostí?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě, ale ochotně si pověsí bundu a vyrazí za Johnem. On Doktora Who neznal a krom zpráv s televizí v podstatě do styku nepřišel. Ovšem to bylo před tím, než se jeho nejlepším kamarádem stal nadšený Whovien.

„Jo, tohle ti mám dát, aby ses rychleji uzdravil." vzpomene si Sherlock v obýváku a podá Johnovi pytlík s pomeranči.

„To mi posílá tvoje rodina?" diví se John a vezme si sáček s ovocem.

„Ti?! Kdyby věděli, že jsi nemocný, tak mě k tobě nepustí, abys mě náhodou neinfikoval." nakrčí Sherlock nespokojeně nos. „Tohle je ze třídy. Chtějí tě zpátky na ten zápas a jsou proto ochotní mluvit i se mnou."

John se nadšeně zazubí a sedne si na gauč s pomeranči v klíně. Zatímco si Sherlock sedá vedle něj, pustí John DVD a Amy na obrazovce se opět rozpohybuje.

„Myslel jsem, že mi přineseš úkoly." prohodí John a začne loupat jeden pomeranč.

„Neprobíráme nic důležitého." mávne Sherlock ledabyle rukou.

Sluneční soustava podle něj opravdu není nic důležitého. Ať už je poskládána z čehokoliv a lítá si kudy a jak daleko chce, život na Zemi neovlivní, tak proč by se o ní měl někdo zajímat?

John se se Sherlockem nehádá. Sice pochybuje o tom, že by se ve škole nic neprobíralo, ale po domácích úkolech se mu rozhodně nestýská.

S pohledem upřeným na televizi doloupe pomeranč a podá polovinu Sherlockovi.

„Co já s tím?" zeptá se Sherlock nechápavě, ale ovoce si vezme.

„To máš sníst." vysvětlí mu John a sám se pustí do prvního měsíčku.

„Nemám hlad." zamračí se Sherlock.

„Tohle není na hlad. To máš jako prevenci." pousměje se John. „Pobýváš v jedné místnosti s nemocným, takže jsi vystaven virům, a proto je nutné, abys posiloval svou obranyschopnost." odrecituje John oblíbenou hlášku jeho mámy. Harry totiž na své zdraví také moc nedbá.

„Stejně nemám hlad." zopakuje Sherlock.

„Můžu tě nakazit a vitamíny tomu můžou zabránit, což je dobře, protože kdybys přišel domů nemocný, tak už by tě sem vůbec nechtěli pouštět." řekne John vážně.

Sherlock trochu zaváhá a podívá se na šťavnaté a jasně oranžové ovoce ve své dlani. Trocha pomeranče ho nezabije, ale může mu pomoct, tak proč to nezkusit?

John se nadšeně usměje, když se Sherlock pustí do jídla a opět se obrátí k televizi.

- - o - -

Sherlocka z dřimoty probudí trochu naštvaný hlas Harry Watsonové.

„Nechápu, na co mu kupujem metrák mandarinek, když tu se Sherlockem sežrali pytel pomerančů!"

„Harry, mluv slušně." okřikne dceru paní Watsonová. „A pojď mi pomoct vybalit nákup."

Sherlock pootevře oči a přeletí pohledem z hromady pomerančových slupek na stole k televizi, po jejíž obrazovce poskakuje logo DVD přehrávače. DVD s Doktorem Who muselo dohrát už dávno, ale Sherlock si nějak nevybavuje, že by viděl všechny díly. Musel usnout, což je divné. Přes den nikdy nespí, ani když je ve škole.

Sherlock se na gauči zavrtí a John vedle něj nespokojeně zabručí ze spaní.

Sherlock si najednou vzpomene, co ho uspalo. Byl to John a ta jeho chlupatá deka s příšernou hnědooranžovou barvou. John ho zakryl, aby mu nebyla zima, jenže pod dekou bylo takové teplo, že to Sherlocka poněkud zmohlo. Proto usnul a proto neviděl DVD celé. I když to druhé mohlo být způsobeno i tím, že si John ještě dvakrát pustil díl s Van Goghem. Občas je vážně jako posedlý.

„Sherlocku, už jsi vzhůru?" ozve se nad ním paní Watsonová. „Kdybych věděla, že přijdeš, nachystala bych ti nějakou svačinu."

„To nebylo třeba, měli jsme pomeranče." řekne Sherlock tiše. Opatrně se vymotá z pod chlupaté deky, posadí se a zase Johna zakryje.

„Co ti dva milenci, už jsou vzhůru?!" ozve se z kuchyně Harry a vzápětí tmavovláska nakoukne do obýváku. „Páč před domem právě zastavilo auto s tím Sherlockovým rezatým bráchou."

„Jmenuje se Mycroft." upozorní je Sherlock a postaví se.

„Divný jméno." usoudí Harry s klidem a jde otevřít Mycroftu Holmesovi, který právě zazvonil.

Zvonek dělá dostatečný rámus, aby to probudilo i Johna.

„Co je?" zeptá se udiveně a přeletí pohledem mezi mámou a Sherlockem.

„Musím domů." oznámí mu spolužák.

„Co? A proč tak brzo?" nechápe John a vydrápe se na nohy.

„Johne, je sedm večer a Sherlock jde zítra do školy." upozorní ho máma. „Sherlocku, byl bys tak hodný a přinesl zítra Johnovi úkoly, ať toho ve škole moc nezamešká?"

„Jistě, paní Watsonová." přikývne Sherlock zdvořile.

„A nemohl by tady Sherlock přespat?" prosí John a dělá při tom na mámu psí oči. Většinou fungují dokonale, ale máma je jediná, kdo je vůči této taktice rezistentní.

„Johne, jsi nemocný a dokud se neuzdravíš, nebude tady přespávat nikdo, jasné?"

„Jasné." přikývne John neochotně.

„Přijdu zase zítra." pousměje se Sherlock.

„To doufám." zazubí se John. „Zatím ahoj."

„Ahoj." vrátí mu Sherlock úsměv, ale ten zmizí, když ve dveřích uvidí Mycrofta. „Jo, už jdu." odsekne Sherlock naštvaně dřív, než jeho bratr stačí otevřít pusu a s dupáním jde do předsíně.

„Nashledanou." rozloučí se klidný Mycroft s Watsonovými a jde za Sherlockem.

„A ty se taky zvedej." obrátí se paní Watsonová na Johna, když vyprovodí Holmese. „Máš být v posteli, ne se válet u televize."

„Ale byl jsem celou dobu pod dekou." brání se John a zamává ve vzduchu cípem deky.

„Johne Watsone." řekne máma varovně. To stačí, aby se její syn zvednul a zmizel ve svém pokoji.


	3. žlutá - 14 let

Sherlock se skloní trochu níž nad kvetoucí pampelišku a s nosem kousek od květu sleduje včelu, která na pampelišce právě přistála. Nebo to tak aspoň vypadá vzhledem k tomu, že Holmes už půl hodiny leží na rozkvetlém trávníku s úmyslem sledovat a studovat včely. Ovšem nyní mu užitečný hmyz vyhnalo z hlavy něco jiného. To něco se jmenuje John Watson a Mary Morstan.

John ještě před chvílí seděl vedle Sherlocka a poslouchal jeho monolog na téma život včel, když se objevila Mary, že by s Johnem chtěla mluvit. O samotě. A tak se John zvedl a poodešel s nadšenou blonďatou Mary o kus dál. Sherlock nemůže slyšet, co si říkají, ale občasný nadšený smích k němu vždy dolehne bez potíží.

Sherlock se ještě víc zamračí, když se Mary znovu rozhihňá. Nemusí se ani moc snažit, aby mu bylo jasné, o co Mary jde, když si sem nakráčela v krátkých žlutých šatech, o kterých jí všichni tvrdí, jak jí strašně sluší. Na rozdíl od Johna si totiž Sherlock všiml, jak se Mary po Johnovi kouká a že vyhledává různá místa, kde by na Johna mohla narazit. A vzhledem k tomu, že když včera Mary potkali, tak se velice zajímala o program kina, snaží se teď nejspíš pozvat Johna, aby se s ní na nějaký ten film podíval. A nebo si vytyčila těžší cíl a chce donutit Johna, aby on pozval ji.

Sherlock si jen něco nespokojeně zabručí pod nos a lehne si na záda. Nad sebou vidí vysoké pampelišky, přelétávající hmyz a ptáky a oslnivě zářící slunce. Sherlock zavře oči a zhluboka se nadechne.

Sherlock nikdy nebyl moc nadšený z toho, když šel John za svými ostatními kamarády. Pokaždé měl pocit, že Johna nějak přesvědčí, že je Sherlock doopravdy blázen a že by se s ním měl přestat kamarádit. Víc než tohoto se Sherlock bojí jen jediné věci. Že se John zakouká do nějaké holky. Ostatní kamarádi, ať už se jedná o spolužáky nebo kluky z týmu, sice Sherlocka nesnáší a pomlouvají ho, ale nikdy si jako podmínku nekladli, aby si John mezi nimi a Holmesem vybral. Ze zkušeností získaných pozorováním a posloucháním Sherlock ví, že přítelkyně a manželky tyto bezpodmínečné důkazy lásky vyžadují. Pokud nejsou spokojeny s přáteli nebo s koníčky svého vyvoleného, rády mu dají ultimátum, aby si mezi nimi vybral.

Sherlock se ještě víc zamračí. John je společenský typ a Mary je důkazem, že se holkám líbí. Je jen otázkou času, kdy se John do nějaké zamiluje a bude ochotný pro ni udělat cokoliv. A které ženské by se líbilo, kdyby její milý měl za nejlepšího kamaráda Sherlocka Holmese?

Sherlock ve svých úvahách nakonec dojde k závěru. Pokud nechce, aby ho John opustil, kvůli nějaké holce, bude mu muset zabránit, aby s nimi randil. John musí zůstat s ním.

„Snad jsi tady neusnul?" ozve se nad Sherlockem pobavený hlas a vzápětí na mladíka padne stín.

Sherlock pootevře oči a podívá se na Johna. Kombinace blond vlasů a slunce za Johnovou hlavou způsobila, že teď Watson vypadá, jako by měl svatozář.

„Ty nejdeš do kina?" diví se Sherlock a posadí se.

„Proč bych chodil do kina?" nechápe John a sedne si vedle Sherlocka.

„Mary o tom nemluvila?" zeptá se Sherlock a rozhlédne se. Po blondýně v krátkých šatech není nikde ani památky.

„No, furt mluvila o jednom filmu, co je dneska v kině. Chce na něj jít." Připustí John. Vzápětí vykulí oči a praští se do čela.

„Ježíš, já jsem idiot! Ona tam chtěla jít se mnou!" vyhrkne John překvapeně.

„Možná ji ještě doženeš." Řekne Sherlock opatrně a koutkem oka se na Johna podívá. Musí si ověřit, jak velký zájem John o Mary má.

„Na co?" pokrčí John rameny. „Nakonec řekla, že tam půjde s Thomasem, tak co bych tam dělal? A navíc ten film vypadal jako pěkná otrava." Řekne John s klidem a trochu podezíravě se podívá na včelu, která mu přistála na noze. Kdyby měl kalhoty, tak by mu vůbec nevadila, ale vzhledem k tomu, že má na sobě kraťase, je z ní dost nervózní.

„Nehýbej se a nic ti neudělá." Řekne Sherlock tiše a nakloní se blíž k Johnovu koleni.

Včela jen stojí na místě.

„Tahle se teď vrátí do úlu." Povídá Sherlock skoro šeptem. „Už je plná a zadní nohy má doslova nacpané pylem."

„Hmm." Hlesne John a dál se na včelu podezíravě dívá. Žluté pytle na zadních nohách ani žaludek včely ho momentálně nezajímají.

Včela se nakonec zvedne a odletí kamsi pryč.

John si s úlevou oddechne.

„Ty se bojíš včel?" diví se Sherlock a zase si sedne rovně.

„Ani ne. Ale trochu mi vadí, když mi sedají na kůži." Řekne John klidně. „Harry je na včelí bodnutí alergická a já mám trochu strach, že jsem taky. Ale na žádných testech jsem nebyl a pokud vím, tak mě ještě žádná včela nebodla."

Sherlock jen pokýve hlavou. John se bojí, že by mohl být alergický na včelí žihadla, ale stejně souhlasil s tím, že s ním půjde pozorovat včely během opylování.

„Už mě to nebaví." Řekne Sherlock najednou a postaví se.

„Tebe nebaví včely?" ujišťuje se John a nevěřícně na Sherlocka hledí.

„Pro dnešek už mám včel dost. Jdeme jinam." Mávne Sherlock rukou a rozhlédne se. Kousek odsud je stánek se zmrzlinou, možná by mohli jít tam. Johnova úchylka na pistáciovou zmrzlinu je sice pro Sherlocka nekonečným zdrojem narážek. Ale možná by se pro dnešek mohl trochu krotit.

„Kam chceš jít?" zeptá se John zvědavě a taky si stoupne.

„Na zmrzlinu. Mají banánovou. Chci vědět, jestli tak opravdu chutná." Řekne Sherlock a vydá se vpřed.

John se jen usměje a vyrazí za Sherlockem.

Bok po boku jdou ti dva ke stánku obklopeného dětmi všeho věku. Dnešní den je velice krásný a plný slunce. Proč by si měl kdokoliv čímkoliv kazit náladu? A dva kopečky zmrzliny tento den můžou jen vylepšit.


	4. zelená - 15 let

Sherlock, ještě pořád oblečený do školní uniformy, leží v trávě na zahradě a čte si drobnou, ručně psanou knížku. Nikdo z Holmesů ani ze služebnictva touto dobou do zahrady nechodí a i kdyby, určitě se nebudou potloukat v tomto zastrčeném koutě pozemků. Sherlock klidně obrátí na další list a s trochu překvapeným výrazem čte dál.

„Tak tady jsi." Ozve se nad ním veselý hlas.

Sherlock jen krátce zvedne hlavu a podívá se na příchozího Johna, než se zase obrátí ke knížce.

„V tý uniformě tě skoro nejde vidět, splýváš s trávníkem." Prohodí John a sedne si do trávy vedle Sherlocka.

„Odstín školní uniformy rozhodně neodpovídá zabarvení trávníku." Řekne Sherlock klidně.

„Ale je to zelená a na dálku tě jde snadno přehlédnout." Mávne John rukou.

Na chvíli se oba odmlčí. Sherlock si dál čte a John chvílemi pozoruje zahradu a chvílemi spolužáka. Po několika minutách si John lehne na záda vedle Sherlocka a s rukama za hlavou se dívá na nebe a listí na větvích nad sebou.

„Dneska Molly po škole zase rozhlašovala, jak jsi našel její kočku a že jsi chytil toho kluka, co kradl v šatnách." Prohodí John klidně. „Je z tebe celá pryč. Kdybys ji pozval do kina, zblázní se radostí."

„Nikam ji zvát nebudu, je otravná." Řekne Sherlock bez zájmu.

„Není otravná, aspoň ne víc než ostatní. Je do tebe zamilovaná." Brání John spolužačku.

„Je zamilovaná a to jí jen přidává na otravnosti." Nakrčí Sherlock nespokojeně nos.

„Takže každý, kdo je zamilovaný, je otravný?" zamračí se John zlehka.

„Trochu všeobecné, ale ano. Dá se říct, že každý zamilovaný je otravný." Usoudí Sherlock.

„Fajn." Ušklíbne se John a trochu naštvaně se zamračí na listí nad sebou.

„Co?" obrátí se na něj Sherlock.

„Nic." Řekne John možná až moc příkře. „Jen by mě zajímalo, co ty budeš říkat, až se jednou zamiluješ. To o sobě asi nebudeš tvrdit, že jsi otravný, co?"

„Všichni, koho znám, by popřeli, že by se něco takového jako zamilovaný Sherlock Holme mohlo stát." řekne Sherlock a obrátí na další stranu.

„A kdyby se to stalo, co bys dělal?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Rozhodně bych si to nepsal do deníčku." Řekne Sherlock tichým, překvapeným hlasem.

„Cože?" zarazí se John a udiveně zvedne hlavu.

Sherlock se skoro šokovaným výrazem hledí na knížku, kterou si čte.

John se obrátí na bok a nadzvedne se na loktu, aby si mohl knížku prohlédnout. Nejdřív se nechápavě zamračí, když si všimne, že knížka není tištěná, ale psaná ručně a vzápětí v hrůze vytřeští oči.

„Kdes to vzal?!" vykřikne John a chce knížečku Sherlockovi sebrat, ale on s ní uhne a drží ji v natažené ruce, aby na ni John nedosáhl.

„To je můj diář! Kdes ho sebral?!" zeptá se John naštvaně a sedne si.

„Válel se ti v pokoji." Řekne Sherlock a s paží nataženou co nejdál od Johna se taky posadí.

„Nekecej. Měl jsem ho zamčený ve stole." Odsekne John naštvaně.

„Nikdy jsi přede mnou nic nezamykal, tak jsem byl zvědavý." Pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„Vrať mi ho." Řekne John rozkazovačně a natáhne k Sherlockovi ruku.

„Ještě jsou nedočetl." Odmítne to Sherlock.

„Sherlocku, vrať mi to. To si nikdo číst nemá." Mračí se John čím dál víc.

„A mě zajímá proč, proto si to čtu." Řekne Sherlock klidně.

John se po svém deníku natáhne, ale Sherlock mu na poslední chvíli uhne. To už John nevydrží a rovnou po Sherlockovi skočí. Sice se mu podaří Sherlocka srazit na zem, ale i když je Holmes z větší části znehybněný, pořád má delší ruce než John a ten na diář nedosáhne.

„Johne, nech toho!" huláká Sherlock.

„Tak mi ho vrať!"

„A proč?" hádá se Sherlock.

„Je můj!"

Nakonec ho John pustí a se skloněnou hlavou se postaví.

„Vzdáváš to?" diví se Sherlock a opatrně si stoupne.

„Stejně už jsi to četl, že jo?" řekne John potichu a strčí si ruce do kape. Stojí celý nahrbený a s truchlivým výrazem hledí do země.

„Co přesně myslíš?" zeptá se Sherlock a drží diář se smaragdově zbarvenými deskami za zády.

„Že- že jsem-" John si jen povzdechne a nedopoví.

„Že jsi gay?" doplní za něj Sherlock. „Nebo že jsi do mě zamilovaný?"

„Skvělý." Ušklíbne se John a s rudými tvářemi vyrazí rychle pryč.

Sherlock se překvapeně zarazí , ale pak se rozběhne za Johnem.

„Počkej, Johne!" volá za ním. „To ani nechceš znát můj názor?" zeptá se ho a chytne Johna za paži. Donutí ho se otočit, ale stejně se John dívá kamsi do země a ne na něj.

„A co bys mi řekl? Že jsem otravný?" zeptá se John naštvaně a chce pokračovat v chůzi, ale Sherlock ho nepouští.

„Nikdy tě nenapadlo, že bych to mohl cítit stejně?" zeptá se Sherlock potichu.

„Ty, který tyhle pocity jen zesměšňuješ a odsuzuješ?" odsekne John vztekle a jde dál.

„Myslím to vážně!" křikne Sherlock.

Znovu chytí Johna za paži a otočí ho. Ale tentokrát pustí diář na zem, chytne Johna volnou rukou za tvář a políbí ho. Na moment jako by se veškerý život na zahradě zastavil. Pak se John i Sherlock vzpamatují a oba ucuknou.

„Tys mě políbil." Řekne John nevěřícně.

„Jo, dobrá dedukce." Pokýve Sherlock hlavou. „Můžu to zopakovat?" zeptá se s nadějí v hlase.

„Já myslím, že jo." Řekne John s drobným úsměvem.

„Tak tady jste." Ozve se kus od nich Mycroftův hlas.

John i Sherlock sebou trhnou a obrátí se čelem ke staršímu z Holmesů.

„To jste se prali, že jste oba špinavý od trávy?" zvedne Mycroft obočí, když si oba dva prohlédne.

„Tak trochu." Pokrčí Sherlock rameny a rychle ze země sebere smaragdovou knížečku.

„Vrať mi to." Zamračí se John a natáhne k Sherlockovi ruku.

„Ještě jsem nedočetl." Ušklíbne se Sherlock.

„Než se začnete rvát." Vloží se do jejich hádky Mycroft. „Za půl hodiny bude večeře a máti by určitě nepotěšilo, kdybys přišel ve špinavé školní uniformě, Sherlocku. Jdi se převléct."

„Rozkaz." Ušklíbne se Sherlock nespokojeně, ale ani se nehne. „Asi u nás nezůstaneš, co?" zeptá se Johna s jistotou v hlase.

„Musím domů." Pokrčí John rameny. „Harry se po stu letech vrátila domů, tak máme rodinnou večeři."

„Otravné." nakrčí Sherlock nos. „Ale zítra přijď, vrátím ti diář."

„Vrať mi ho hned." zamračí se John naštvaně.

„Jestli se nepřestanete hádat, tak vám ten diář zabavím." Upozorní je Mycroft a pokyne jim směrem k domu.

Sherlock i John se naštvaně mračí, ale mlčí. Ani jeden z nich nechce, aby si Mycroft přečetl to, co Sherlock. Dorazí do domu, kde se John ještě před odchodem rozloučí s paní Holmesovou. Sherlock ho vyprovází ke dveřím.

„Přijdeš zítra?" ujišťuje se Sherlock.

„Chci zpátky ten deník, takže jo." Pokýve John hlavou.

Chce odejít, ale Sherlock ho ještě zastaví. Chytne Johna zepředu za tričko a políbí ho. Než stačí John jakkoliv zareagovat, Sherlock ho zase pustí a zmizí v domě. John se jen trochu zpitoměle pousměje a vyrazí domů.

Zítra se sem vrátí, i kdyby mu celé peklo i celá Sherlockova namyšlená rodina bránily.


	5. modrá - 16 let

John si trochu nejistě prohlédne spousty aut před sídlem Holmesů, ale dál pokračuje v cestě. Ví, že má dnes Sherlock narozeniny (vždyť mu taky nese dárek), ale netušil, že tady bude tolik lidí. Sherlock vždycky tvrdil, že oslavy nesnáší a obzvláště oslavy svých narozenin. John si proto myslel, že je ani slavit nebude, ale tohle vypadá, jako by se sjela celá rodina Holmesů.

John se na chvíli zarazí, ale pak v dlaních pevněji sevře malý měkký balíček v modrém balícím papíře a pokračuje v cestě. Je Sherlockův nejlepší kámoš a už spolu skoro rok chodí, tak nevidí důvod, proč by se měl před Sherlockovou rodinou stydět.

Zazvoní na zvonek a trpělivě čeká, až mu otevřou. Ovšem místo přestárlého komorníka se ve dveřích objeví vysoký muž v obleku, neuvěřitelně podobný Sherlockovi. Kdyby neměl blankytnou kravatu a kapesník v kapse u saka, vypadal by jako vystřižený z černobílého filmu, tak bledý má obličej a tak tmavé má vlasy.

„Co si přejete?" zeptá se muž a nakrčí nos, jako kdyby uviděl něco odporného a ne normálního šestnáctiletého kluka.

„Dobrý den." Dostane ze sebe John. „Já jsem přišel za Sherlockem, jsem John Watson." Představí se.

„Aha. Ten chudák, co běhá za mým synem." Řekne pan Holmes skoro znechuceně. „O tvou přítomnost tady nikdo nestojí, kluku, tak odsuď odejdi."

„Ale já jsem Sherlockův kámoš." Zamračí se John nechápavě.

„Ani jeden z mých synů by se nepřátelil s nikým z nižší vrstvy." řekne pan Holmes ledovým hlasem. „Tahle charita už skončila. Najdi si někoho jiného, koho budeš vysávat."

„Co?! Ale to není pravda!" rozkřikne se John uraženě.

„Jestli nepřestaneš řvát, zavolám policii. A teď odejdi, než ti s tím někdo pomůže." Řekne muž rozkazovačně a zabouchne dveře.

John je dost vzteklý, aby pokračoval v hádce, ale taky dost rozumný, aby to nedělal. Holmes je doopravdy schopný na něj zavolat policii a to by doma mámě jen těžko vysvětloval.

John na chvíli bojuje sám se sebou, ale nakonec spolkne dlouhou řadu nadávek i svou hrdost a vydá se domů.

- - o - -

Je skoro půlnoc, ale John nespí. Jen leží ve své posteli a po tmě kouká do stropu. Uvažuje nad tím, co mu řekl Holmes.

Za celý den ho nemohl dostat z hlavy a málem se tam vrátil, aby mu řekl svůj názor, ale máma ho zastavila. Snažila se ho uklidnit tím, že jsou Holmesovi zbohatlíci,a že to věděli už od začátku, ale to neznamená, že si Sherlock myslí to, co jeho otec. Ovšem během dne začal John skoro pochybovat.

Jeho rodina (tedy máma a Harry) ví o Sherlockovi skoro všechno. Vědí, že ho šikanovali, protože je genius. Že všechny ty rvačky, kvůli kterým Johna ze začátku volali do ředitelny, byly kvůli obraně Sherlocka. Vědí, z jaké rodiny Sherlock pochází, i že má bratra Mycrofta. Vědí, že jsou se Sherlockem nejlepší kámoši a mámě nevadí ani to, že spolu začali chodit (a tudíž, že jsou obě její děti homosexuálové). Johnova rodina má Sherlocka ráda a berou ho takového, jaký je.

To se o Holmesech říct nedá. Ti si myslí, že je John chudák a příživník, který jejich syna využívá, aby se dostal k penězům. Jsou sotva ochotní uznat, že jsou se Sherlockem přátelé, i když o ravosti tohoto vztahu pochybují. Holmesovi ani netuší, že je jejich syn gay. Sherlock jim to odmítá říct, protože je přesvědčený, že by se postarali o to, aby se už s Johnem neviděli. John tomu věří. Jen jednou se před Sherlockovou matkou zmínil, že je jeho Harry lesbička a paní Holmesová se chovala, jako by to bylo infekční.

John si zhluboka povzdechne.

Holmesové nikdy neuznají, že by se mohl kamarádit nebo zamilovat do Sherlocka, leda by ho chtěl okrást o peníze. Sherlock sice vždycky tvrdil, že svou rodinu nesnáší, ale John se pomalu začíná bát, že by ho mohli jejich názory ovlivnit. Že by ho taky mohl začít nesnášet.

Z depresivních myšlenek Johna vytrhne tiché ťuknutí. Překvapeně se podívá směrem k oknu a ťuknutí se zopakuje.

Někdo uprostřed noci háže do okna jeho pokoje kamínky.

John se vyškrábe z postele a vykoukne ven. Dost prší, ale to mu nedělá problémy, aby si všimnul vysoké hubené postavy, která stojí u pouliční lampy.

Během chvíle má John obuté papuče a oblečený župan a míří ke vchodu, aby Sherlocka pustil do domu.

„Pitomče, co teď děláš venku?" zasyčí John naštvaně, sotva ze Sherlockem v dlouhém tmavě modrém kabátě zamkne dveře bytu.

„Johne, chci se-"

„KE mně." Přeruší John Sherlocka a kývne hlavou směrem ke svému pokoji. Nemíní probudit mámu, která teď v nemocnici pracuje skoro do vyčerpání těla.

Cestou ještě v koupelně sebere jednu ze ségřiných milovaných tyrkysových osušek.

„Chci se omluvit." Řekne Sherlock tiše, když se za nimi zavřou v¨dveře. „Nevěděl jsem, že s tebou mluvil otec, řekl mi to až Mycroft. Nevím, co ti řekl, ale ať to bylo cokoliv, omlouvám se. Strašně se omlouvám."

„Nechce, aby ses scházel s takovou pijavicí, jako jsem já." Řekne John chladně.

„Bože, Johne, promiň. Já-" začne Sherlock skoro zoufale.

„Ty se teď převlečeš do suchého nebo dostaneš zápal plic." Zarazí ho John a jde do skříně hledat nějaké Sherlockovo oblečení.

Za deset minut už oba leží v Johnově posteli, přitulení jeden k druhému. Johnovi dalo práci Sherlocka přesvědčit, ať se mu přestane omlouvat, takže ten teď jen leží s obličejem zabořeným do Johnova ramene a pevně ho objímá.

John se musí usmívat. Sherlockovo tělo ho příjemně hřeje a jeho mokré vlasy ho zároveň chladí.

„Mám pro tebe dárek k narozeninám." Vzpomene si John najednou. K Sherlockově nespokojenosti vyleze z postele a znovu rožne lampičku na nočním stolku. Během chvilky je ale John zpátky a v rukách drží malý modrý balíček, který podává Sherlockovi.

„Má barvu jako tvoje oči." Řekne Sherlock a posadí se.

John vedle něj úplně zrudne a jen se trochu přihlouple pousměje.

Sherlock během chvíle dárek rozbalí a vytáhne z něj dlouhou šálu.

„Jestli se ti nelíbí, tak ti může dát něco jiného." Řekne John spěšně, když vidí, jak si Sherlock šálu prohlíží.

„Šála v barvě Tardis." Řekne Sherlock a obrátí se na Johna. „Jak by se mi vůbec mohla nelíbit šála v barvě Tardis? A navíc, když je od tebe?"

John se nadšeně usměje nad tou chválou.

Sherlock se k němu skloní a políbí ho.

„Jsem rád, že se ti líbí." Řekne John potěšeně. Natáhne se, aby zhasnul lampu.

Sherlock hodí balící papír na zem a šálu si přehodí kolem krku. Lehne si vedle Johna a pevně ho obejme.

„Pěkné narozky, Sherlocku."

„Teď už takové jsou." Řekne Sherlock s radostí a znovu Johna políbí, než se opět uvelebí s hlavou na jeho rameni.


	6. fialová - 17 let

Sherlock pomalu jde příjezdovou cestou k domu, ve kterém bydlí. Dívá se do země, ovšem není to kvůli tomu, aby skryl svůj otékající obličej. Je příliš mnoho věcí, nad kterými musí uvažovat.

Asi po miliónté si přejede hřbetem ruky po rtech, ale ranky už se zacelily a ruka zůstane bez čerstvé krve.

Měl by se naučit bránit. Pokud má vážně v plánu se živit v oblasti kriminalistiky, bude se mu to hodit. Vždyť ho snadno přepral i chlápek, co je skoro o hlavu menší.

Sherlock si povzdechne a vejde do domu. To zas budou mít rodiče hysterický záchvat ohledně stavu jeho obličeje a jeho chování. Naštěstí nejsou v hale ani v obývacím pokoji, když prochází kolem. Jeho brar tam ovšem je.

„Příště, až se budeš rvát, vem si sebou Johna. Nebudeš mít aspoň celou tvář oteklou a fialovou." prohodí Mycroft skoro ledabyle zpoza novin, když Sherlock prochází kolem.

„To asi půjde těžko. Popral jsem se totiž s ním." upozorní Sherlock bratra. Mycroftovi nemusí lhát, dedukci ovládá skoro stejně dobře jako Sherlock. A navíc je jediný z rodiny, kdo ví, jaký vztah je mezi Johnem a Sherlockem doopravdy.

„Ty ses popral s Johnem?" zopakuje Mycroft nevěřícně a složí noviny na klín. „Co jsi proboha provedl?"

„Rozdílné názory na obou stranách a moje hloupá a dětinská poznámka." pokčí Sherlock rameny a jde do koupenly.

Ta hádka musela jednou přijít, ale rvačka byla zbytečná.

Johnovi už delší dobu vadilo, jak moc Sherlock během svých vyšetřování riskuje. Uprostřed noci běhá po celém městě, stýká se s vyložen podezdřelými živly, nijak se netají tím, že to on způsobil zatčená několika osob. (Ne, že by se vychloubal, prostě to bere jako daný fakt a nechápe, proč by to měl teda utajovat.) John ho většinou doprovází, ale ne vždy je to možné. Dělá si proto o Sherlocka starosti a je naštvaný pokaždé, když zjistí, že šel Sherlock na nějakou sólo akci.

Dnes to ovšem nebyl jen John, kdo byl vzteklý. Tentokrát se naštval i Sherlock. Johna přijali na vojenskou akademii, kde chce studovat medicínu. Armáda mu zaplatí vše, na co jeho rodina nemá. Že při tom riskuje odvelení do bitevní zóny, Johna netrápí. Sherlocka to rozzuřilo. Akademii sídlí daleko, John proto bude muset bydlet v jiném městě a sotva dostuduje, pošlou ho do ciziny, kde ho můžou zabít.

Hádka vyvrcholila Sherlockovou neuváženou poznámkou, že je John chudák, který si musí něco dokazovat a nemyslí při tom na ostatní. Vzápětí Sherlock schytel ránu pěstí.

Sherlock si prohlédne svou tvář v zrcadle. Levá půlka obličeje je oteklá a překvapivě rychle získala jasný modrofialový odstín. Tohle před rodiči neutají, obzvláště, když dnes večer mají mít společnou večeři.

Sherlock se zavře ve svém pokoji a s truchlivými myšlenkami, které se týkají večeře a Johna, se začne převlékat. Jeho obličej společensky vypadat nebude, ale jeho oblečení by mohlo.

Vytáhne ze skříně černé kalhoty a fialovou košili. John na něm tuhle košili zbožňuje a vždycky si dělá legraci, že to knoflíky nevydrží a uletí. Nikdy se tak nestalo, protože John košili vždy ochotně rozepl a knoflíky zachránil.

Sherlock si zhluboka povzdechne. Musí se Johnovi omluvit. Neměl se s ním hádat, i když si to museli vyříkat.

Sherlock se převleče a vydá se do jídelny. Mycroft v bílé košili a šedých kalhotách stojí u krbe a baví se s otcem oblečeným do černého obleku. Matka pro tento večer zvolila svůj oblíbený lila kostýmek, který jí ladí s manželovou kravatou.

Klidný rozhovor nad sklenkou vína přeruší Sherlockův příchod.

„Sherlocku, proboha, co se ti stalo?" vykřikne paní Holmesová zděšeně.

Její manžel přejde k mladšímu ze svých synů a dost hrubě ho chytne za bradu, aby si lépe prohlédl jeho oteklý obličej.

„To ten Watson, že? Řekl jsem, že se nemáte scházet." řekne pan Holmes ledovým hlasem.

„Měli jsme jen drobnou neshodu." připustí Sherlock neochotně a vykroutí se z otcova sevření.

„Drobnou neshodu?" zopakuje matka. „Ten kluk tě mohl zabít! Jak se jen opovážil tě uhodit?!"

„Už se s ním nebudeš stýkat!" řekne pan Holmes rozkazovačným tónem. „Postarám se o to, aby se už nikdo jako Holmesovi k naší rodině nepřiblížili."

„Měli bysme, je žalovat." přidá se k jeho výhrůžkám paní Holmesová.

Sherlock přeletí pohledem ze svých vzteklých rodičů na klidného Mycrofta. Ten se na Sherlocka lehce pousměje a pokyne mu sklenkou s vínem. Ať už se Sherlock rozhodne pro jakékoliv řešení situace, on je na jeho straně.

„Budete Johna žalovat pokaždé, když spolu budeme mít nějakou mileneckou hádku?ů zeptá se Sherlock klidně a podívá se na rodiče.

Ti na něj hledí v němém zděšení.

„Co tím chceš říct?" zeptá se paní Holmesová slabým hlasem. Celá zbledla, zato její muž začíná rudnout vzteky.

„Chci tím říct, že jsem gay a že je John můj přítel." přizná se Sherlock s tím, co už pár roků před rodiči tají.

Obličej jeho otce přešel z rudé ve velice ošklivý nafialovělý odstín.

„Okamžitě se s ním přestaneš stýkat!" štěkne pan Holmes vztekle. „Za tohle ti Watosnové zaplatí! Co to s tebou udělali?! Nikdo takový v mém domě žít nebude! Žádného zprachantělého teplouše v rodině nechci! Buď s tím přestaneš nebo vypadni!" huláká pan Holmes, až se to rozléhá celou jídelnou.

„V tom případě mi bude potěšením odsud odejít." řekne Sherlock s ledovým klidem. „A jestli půjdete jakkoliv proti Johnovi nebo jeho rodině, doví se všichni, že jste vykopli svého homosexuálního syna z domu. Co by to udělalo s vaší pověstí, jistě víte. Sbohem." řekne Sherlock chladně. Krátce kývne hlavou směrem k ohromenému Mycroftovi a odejde, aniž by se staral o skoro omdlévající matku a vzteky málem nepříčetného otce. Sebere svůj kabát, šálu a telefon a odejde.

- - o - -

Venku se pomalu stmívá, ale Sherlockovi to nevadí. Netuší, kde stráví tuto noc a následující dny či z čeho bude žít, ale teď je mu to jedno. Teď musí najít Johna a omluvit se mu.

Je asi v polovině cesty k sídlišti, kde bydlí Watsonovi, když ho potká. Asi dva metry před ním stojí John s obrovským monoklem kolem jednoho oka a trochu překvapeně se na Sherlocka dívá.

„Já-" začne John, ale nedomluví.

Sherlock rychle přejde zbývající metry a pevně svého přítele obejme. John se jen pousměje a objetí mu vrátí.

„Řekl jsem rodičům, že spolu chodíme. Vykopli mě." řekne Sherlock tiše.

„U mě v pokoji je místo, kdybys chtěl." pousměje se John. „Ale máma nás chce za tu rvačku zabít. Prý nás zmaluje tak, až budeme fialový všude."

„U mě moc práce mít nebude, dal sis záležet." ušklíbne se Sherlock pobaveně.

„Vytočil jsi mě, ale asi jsem tě neměl mlátit. Promiň." řekne John.

„Zasloužil jsem si to, ale už to neopakuj." řekne Sherlock a trochu se od Johna odtáhne. „Víš, že máš teď skoro fialové oči? Nechápu, že jsem si toho nevšiml dřív."

V kapse mu zabrní telefon. Příchozí sms.

„Rodiče?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Mycroft." pousměje se Sherlock. „Gratuluje mi k odchodu od rodiny a nabízí mi pomoc." Sherlock schová telefon do kapsy a chytne Johna za ruku.

„Myslel jsem, že je vždy na straně rodiny." diví se John.

„Mycroft je hlavně na svojí straně." usoudí Sherlock. „Ale mám tě od něj pozdravovat."


End file.
